He Shines
by Fidelius Charmer
Summary: Hermione lags behind after the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match in her third year and recieves an unforgettable lesson.


> Authors Note: I was browsing the Internet when I came across an absolutely wretched songfic. I decided to fix it up a bit and write my own story. You've gotta take what's given to you.
> 
> Summary: Hermione lags behind after the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match in her third year and recieves an unforgettable lesson.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> He Shines   
By: Fidelius Charmer  
  
It was still raining as the students filtered in from the Quidditch field. Hermione had watched as they jogged to the Main Entrance. She on the other hand had decided to remain, once seeing a familiar figure hop onto his broom and make a few rounds around the field. She admired the way he handled his broom as he sliced through the downpour, his dark brown hair, drenched and matted to his forehead. She had never seen a more handsome sight.  
  
_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by   
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but   
He was looking to the sky and_  
  
He must have seen her though, since he was heading her way. She quickly gathered her things and was about to leave when he called out to her. "Running away are we?" he said, hovering a few feet away. "I won't bite y'know."  
  
"I just realized I had a Charms assignment that needs reviewing..." Hermione muttered, shouldering her bag and making for the exit, but he quickly blocked her path.  
  
"That can wait," he smirked. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Harry. I doubt we would have beaten Hufflepuff had it not been for your cleverness."  
  
"I'm flattered Oliver, but I really must be going," Hermione said, a sense of urgency in her tone. She needed to get away unless she made a fool of herself.  
  
"You seemed in no rush before. You were just sitting there..." Oliver let the statement hang, but Hermione had a feeling she knew what he would have said.  
  
"It looks like fun," she said quickly. At his confused countenance, she let out an exasperated sigh and gestured to his broom. "Flying."  
  
He smiled at her, and Hermione had to force herself not to shiver at the sensuality and self-confidence that it held. "Is that why you were watching me?" He chuckled. "Well, would you care for a ride then?" He held out his hand in invitation, waiting for her to take it. When she didn't, he frowned. "What's the matter? Don't tell me your frightened."  
  
_As he asked if I would come along   
I started to realize,   
That everyday he finds just what he's looking for   
And like a shooting star he shines, and he said  
_  
"Actually I am. I've not had much luck with flying," Hermione said, diverting her gaze to the ground. "I always fall off. No balance I guess." She said, still refusing to look up at him. Oliver laughed, it was a deep baritone that made her want to snog and smack him at the same time. "It's not funny, you know! Some of us were just meant to stay on solid ground," she said defensively.  
  
Oliver held both his hands up, as if in defeat, but continued laughing at her expense. "That's the biggest load of crap I've heard in ages, Ms. Granger. And even if it were true, do you honestly think I would let you fall?" Hermione shook her head. "Well get on then!" Oliver exclaimed, holding out his hand again.  
  
_Take my hand, live while you can   
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_  
  
"It's not like I have much of a choice," she muttered beneath her breath as she took his hand. She let out a startled squeal as he quickly grabbed her around the waist and placed her ahead of him on the broom. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Oliver!" She screeched as she clung to his forearms.  
  
"How do you ever expect to learn to fly sitting behind me?" He chuckled, freeing himself from her death-grip and placing her hands on the stem of his broom. "Just relax. Try enjoying the sensation," he whispered in her ear.  
  
_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words   
Though they did not feel   
For I felt what I had not felt before   
And you'd swear those words could heal and_  
  
Hermione whimpered as they flew higher above the stands, her body stiff with fear. "That's easy for you to say," she cried. "I'm not very fond of heights."  
  
Oliver sighed. "Which is it Hermione, either you're afraid of flying or heights. I highly doubt it could be both."  
  
_As I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine   
And I know he's no stranger   
For I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said_  
  
"It can be! Flying is heights," she retorted, quickly closing her eyes as they swooped past the hoops. "I'm starting to get cold. Please, just let me down."  
  
Oliver sighed once again, but brought the broom down to the ground without a complaint. He let Hermione tumble off before joining her on the ground in a slightly more dignified manner. "I'll make a fan of you yet!" He said determinedly, as he helped her up.  
  
Hermione snorted, but allowed for him to help her. "It'll take a lot to convince me to come out here again," she said as she made her way to the Gryffindor stands. Oliver just smirked at her. The look he was sending her was enough to make her concerned.  
  
"I do love a challenge." He rubbed his hands together and laughed as he saw her frightened countenance.  
  
_Please come with me, see what I see   
Touch the stars for time will not flee   
Time will not flee, can't you see..._  
  
"Insufferable," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I said you were insufferable."  
  
"I've been told as much already, try something original for once," he laughed.  
  
"It's what you are, you gi-" She started, but was interrupted when Oliver suddenly planted an abrupt kiss on her lips. As he pulled away from her, Hermione stared at him as if he'd just grown another head.  
  
_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream   
As I wake in bed   
And that boy, that ordinary boy   
Was it all in my head?  
_  
"I wanted to do that earlier," he explained. "But the crowd made me apprehensive." With that said, he turned away and ran into the boy's locker room, leaving Hermione behind to ponder.  
  
_Didn't he ask if I would come along   
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door   
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said   
Take my hand, live while you can   
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand._


End file.
